


Всё по-честному

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: на что могут играть в карты мафиози и французский император





	Всё по-честному

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [ RobinGoodfellow ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinGoodfellow/pseuds/RobinGoodfellow)

Аль Капоне думает буквально секунду: пока перегоняет сигару из правого угла рта в левый. А потом звучно шлёпает картой о стол. И выжидательно смотрит:

— Ну вот как-то так... ходи, твоё Величество!

Наполеон Бонапарт, император французский, вздрагивает и смотрит в свои карты. Смотрит — и нич-чего там не понимает.

Да что же это происходит? Он же лидер, стратег. Он должен собраться.

Да, он лидер, и опыта ему не занимать, причём самого разного: ах, сколько было в своё время всяких знойных француженок, и Жозефина... ох уж эта Жозефина. Но было, было, а теперь... теперь император чувствует себя очень странно. Его непонятно волнует этот широкоплечий мужик в полосатом пиджаке и с сигарой в углу пухлогубого рта. Надо уже наконец выиграть. Надо. Надо.

Император вытаскивает карту, практически наугад, и осторожно кладёт ее на стол.

— Ты делаешь успехи, Величество, — хмыкает Аль Капоне. И перегоняет сигару обратно в правый угол рта. Бонапарт заворожённо следит за ее перемещениями.

— Делаешь успехи, да... но ещё не так чтобы очень, — на стол ложится ещё одна карта, и Наполеону становится понятно: он опять продул.

— Вот, как видишь, снова моя взяла, — сигара отправляется в пепельницу, карты смешиваются. — Опять ты снизу, Величество, что делать!.. Как там наши умники говорят — у каждого Наполеона бывает своё Ватерлоо? Ну вот и у тебя есть, ты же Наполеон?

Бонапарт молча кивает. Ну да, конечно.

— Давай только, не копаемся, а то скоро рассветёт. Но у нас без обмана, все по-честному!..

Если по-честному, то Наполеон Бонапарт давно подозревает, что мафиози жульничает, но как ни странно — уже в который раз почему-то не возражает.


End file.
